FEMA
FEMA, known as both the Federal Emergency Mobilisation Administration and the Federal Emergency Management Agency at different times, is a government agency of the United States of America. Operating as part of Homeland Security, it is a powerful agency responsible for much of the underhanded and secretive activities of the U.S. government. History 2020s In the , FEMA is known as the Federal Emergency Mobilisation Administration.FEMA logo in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It operates under the provisions of the Revised Homeland Security Act (2012), endowing it with considerable amount of authority over other government agencies.UV - an e-mail on Ryan Penn's computer in the Detroit Police Station. FEMA is one of the principal governmental agencies involved in keeping the United States under control. It achieves this through both legal and illegal means, including counter-insurgency operations and establishing detention camps for seditious citizens. After the attack on Sarif Industries Headquarters in 2027, Joseph Manderley uses his position at FEMA to help block an in-depth investigation into the incident. He is also involved months later behind the scenes in a 'False Flag' attack (and its aftermath) against one of Sarif Industries' primary production facilities, located at Milwaukee Junction. Adam Jensen visits a supposedly abandoned warehouse in Highland Park to find the hacker that infiltrated the Sarif network. Upon descending into the lower levels, it turns out that it is, in fact, a top secret FEMA detention camp that is being used to hold American dissidents. Reorganization & Majestic 12 Between 2027 and 2052, the Federal Emergency Mobilisation Administration is reorganized and renamed the Federal Emergency Management Agency. Former activities of the agency, including the establishment of the network of detention camps throughout the United States and its use of RX-84 to enact martial law have been exposed in tabloids, but the claims have been largely dismissed by the public.[[Midnight Sun#Overview|Midnight Sun: FEMA to detain six million Americans]] The new FEMA is explicitly tasked with handling responses to natural and domestic disasters within the United States. After a blackmail performed by Bob Page, Walton Simons took over as the director of FEMA in order to further Majestic 12's goals of establishing a New World Order. This let FEMA gain significant power, taking control of smaller organizations such as UNATCO, and allowed them to control the media and transportation. They are capable of imposing curfews on more populated cities, and have their own private armed forces to help enforce their laws. In 2052, FEMA takes an aggressive stance against terrorism and rioting in cities such as New York to improve their public image and excuse their extreme actions. By the end of the game, they either kill or force certain individuals within UNATCO to resign if they are too experienced, or otherwise not naive enough to follow MJ12's orders entirely faithfully. Many of MJ12's Troopers, Commandos, Men and Women in Black work for FEMA as a public front for MJ12's normally covert actions. Gallery FEMADXHR.jpg|Adam Jensen in the FEMA internment camp in 2027 Femaguys-highlandpark.png|FEMA officials in Human Revolution. References de:Federal Emergency Management Agency es:FEMA ru:FEMA Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution organizations Category:Deus Ex organizations Category:Factions